A Capital Adventure
by halfdemonTyson
Summary: A young man has an accident and wakes up in a world not his own. Unsure why he's there he decides the best option is to take this new found opportunity and make things turn out the way he wants. Rated for violence, language, and possible future lemons.
1. Info and Prologue

This is a psuedo self-insert fic, that assumes I learn those skills I've been putting off for a while. It is set with myself being older and having made some different choices and experiencing different things. The me I will be writing this as is a fictional representation of what I think I'd be like if I experienced everything this representation has.

So really this is a story about a fictional alternate me being put into the world of fallout, I'm not sure if there is a technical name for that hence why I say psuedo self-insert because it is but at the same time isnt. Another thing I should note is that as cliche as it may be story version of me is going to be the Lone Wanderer, mainly because I started writing that way before I even thought about it and I haven't seen a self-insert done from that perspective.

This fic also assumes that any mods that add partially realistic (to the fallout world anyways) content are already possible; as such makeshift weaponry, sexual encounters, DIY crafting, lock bombing/smashing, robot repairs, refurbished working vehicles, hacked/upgraded pipboy, and any other such things are possible.

Please note that hacking and upgrading the pipboy has been done before, so I can't possibly take any credit for it, when I get to that scene please don't flame... if it looks like somone else's work, then they're story probably inspired it. I'm not attempting to steal their ideas or claim their idea, merely use something similar. Besides let's face it, if pipboys were real we'd all be hacking them and trying to upgrade them.

On another note I plan on using a "psuedo-system", where the world's numbers on stat responses (lockpicking, speech checks, etc.) are compared to a skill level as follows: None (0) Novice (25) Average (50) Advanced (75) Mastery (100) although the level may use a different title specific to the skill field the rating will be put in brackets. Any other numbers will be rounded up or down to the closest level for responses.. I'm not sure if I'll put it at the end of every chapter but a sort of stat page will be put for you readers to see where a character is at with skills and such, mainly me and followers but reviewers could request another character be done if they want. I'm not too concerned with SPECIAL stats as they'd add extra calculations while trying to write but I may add them as a reference if enough people want me to.

This is a breakdown of the skill list I'll use and a description of what they're for. Some of the descriptions aren't the same as the game ones and alot of real skill are pushed into a skill so mechanics and carpenters would both have a specialty in repair.  
><strong>Barter – <strong>Proficiency at trading and haggling.**  
>Big Guns – <strong>Proficiency at using less than conventional firearms. This is for the "heavy" stuff like missle launchers and miniguns.**  
>Energy Weapons – <strong>Proficiency at using energy-based and alien weaponry.**  
>Explosives – <strong>Proficiency at using and crafting explosives as well as disabling mines and other explosives.**  
>Lockpick – <strong>Proficiency at picking locks. This along with Stealth effect your skill at claiming things that aren't yours.**  
>Medicine – <strong>Proficiency at using medical tools, drugs and crafting medical supplies excluding chems. Aslo effects how well utilised medical tools and drugs are for healing.**  
>Melee – <strong>Proficiency at using melee weapons. (Melee is a broad topic so the preferred type goes in brackets after the level, if they have a preferred type.)**  
>Repair – <strong>Proficiency at repairing items and crafting items and ammunition. Used with Science this determines how well you can build, repair, and program computerized devices.**  
>Science – <strong>Proficiency at hacking terminals, recycling energy ammo at workbenches, crafting chems, and understanding scientists (science-based dialog checks). Used with Repair this determines how well you can build, repair, and program computerized devices.**  
>Small Guns – <strong>Proficiency at using conventional firearms, from pistols to rifles, from SMGs to assault rifles.**  
>Stealth – <strong>Proficiency at sneaking around and remaining unseen. This along with Lockpick effect your skill at claiming things that aren't yours.**  
>Speech – <strong>Proficiency at persuading others. Also used to negotiate for better rewards, to talk your way out of combat, and convincing people to give up vital information.**  
>Survival – <strong>Proficiency at cooking and surviving in harsh environments (in this case the wasteland).  
><strong>Thrown – <strong>From knives to hatchets to spears. If you want to throw it this is the skill you need.  
><strong>Traps – <strong>Proficiency for making, setting, and disarming traps safely.**  
>Unarmed – <strong>Proficiency at hand to hand fighting and martial arts.

I don't have too many titles thought up yet so if anyone has a skill title to suggest then feel free. As a final note I will eventually be going through the DLCs in the order they are in the timeline posted on the wiki. I'm not sure if I'll go through all of them but I can say for sure that I'm not fond of the idea of losing part of my brain.

-  
><strong>Prologue<strong>

War... War never changes. Since the dawn of human kind when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything. In the year 2077 after millenia of armed conflict the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer, the world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation. But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead it was merely the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. Man had succeded in destroying the world, but war... war never changes. In the early days thousands were spared the horrors of the disaster by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters known as vaults. But when they emerged they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them. All except those in Vault 101, for on that fateful day when fire rained from the sky the giant steel door of Vault 101 slid closed and never reopened. (slightly modified but mostly from the intro of Fallout 3) It is there you were born and there you will die. Atleast that's what they all say. This tale however is slightly different.

A young man sits in front of a large flatscreen tv playing a game that seems to involve using magic to blast goblins. "I can't believe I stayed up all night and forgot to save, now I've got to go through the prison start again." He growls seeming fairly annoyed, "Why did I turn off the system while it was auto saving anyways? Oh right I was more concerned with the spilt water frying my PS3 than saving my game." He continued to play for awhile before he checked the time and the color faded from his face as he dropped the controller and bolted to his bedroom. Tossing on the outfit that was laid on the bed he started shoving things in pockets and putting on a small pack. "Shit I'm gonna be late meeting that chick from the last convention I went to, no time to walk there and the roads are too packed at this hour to take my skyline." He says as he walks out the door of his apartment locking it behind him. Heading towards the stairs leading up he grins, "Looks like my only chance of being on time is to take the fun route."

Fade to modern looking city, a rooftop where the man from earlier is crouched tieing his shoe lace. "Alright let's do this." he whispers still smirking as he stands up. As if by some unseen signal he starts running. From roof to roof vaulting any obstacles until he turns and grabs a ladder sliding down to the street below then running across the street. As he moves to turn and jump the barricade his knee twists uncomfortably. 'Oh shit' is the last thought in his mind before having his head smashed off the concrete.


	2. Beginning Anew

**Beginning Anew**

Jerking awake the a teen that looks like the young man from before starts looking around trying to recognize his surroundings, it isn't until he hears a recognizable voice that he starts to figure out that he isn't in any hospital he's seen before. Looking towards the speaker his eyes widening slightly, 'Is that James from Fallout 3? Either I'm hallucinating or doctors can come to work in costumes now.'

"Well how are you feeling son?" James asked as he checked the teen eyes.

Shaking his head slightly he asks confusedly, "Wha? Where am I?"

"My lab of course, where else would you be?" James answered with a slight chuckle before adding, "Well you seem to be alright so head to your room and get some rest."

Nodding his head he stands up and walked into the hall, 'Right so if this is the Vault like it looks to be then the room I'm looking for should be down this way.' Arriving at the room that is 'supposedly' his he walks in and looks around, noticing a small book sitting on the bed and hoping it would explain some things he sat down and began reading.

_Congratulations you have been granted a new life within the world of one of your favorite games. Your accident has allowed for you to be split so a copy will recover and live your mundane life while you get to live the one created for you in the world of Fallout and all that entails. The items you had on your person before the accident have all been placed in the pack you were wearing and have been placed with the outfit you were wearing under your bed as a sort of starter gift. When you wake up tomorrow you will have the memories of your life so far as Mordecai, also it will be the day where you will have to follow your father out of the vault so lots of rest is recommended. Good luck!_

"Ok so somebody has put me to into the world of fallout, where my name is Mordecai and I'm... let's see if Dad leaves tomorrow that means I'm 19 again. Well at least I've been learning skills that will be useful." The now named Mordecai muttered before heading to the corner and looking in the mirror checking his reflection. His hair was slightly past my shoulders and the red streaks he had put into the otherwise black hair seemed to have transferred over as part of his natural hair. Then he noticed his facial hair was starting to grow into more of a beard than the goatee he liked. (AN: The hair style is a longer bedraggled style that roughly reaches his shoulders and the facial hair is a plain black goatee that is growing out into a beard at the moment.) "Alright note to self once I'm topside I need to find some twine or string for my hair and a razor, I liked the goatee but a full beard has never looked good on me." he notes after finishing seeing how much of himself was the same, happilly noting that his eyes were still blue and he had retained the physique he worked so hard to get. (AN: the physique is built to have plenty of power but still be compact enough for free running and any acrobatics that might involve. Something between Nathan Drake and RE5 Chris Redfield if you need a reference, the tone of Redfield except closer to Drake's actual size.) Deciding to take the advice of the book he went over to his bed and laid down falling asleep almost instantly.

~ Dream Sequence Start ~  
>(AN: This is just an excuse for me to show the readers the 10th B-Day and G.O.A.T exam sequences, but make it so I don't have to jump backwards before continuing.)<p>

Mordecai's dreams seem to change rapidly only slowing a couple of times. It is the first of these sequences that causes the realization that these dreams are actually his mind unlocking the memories of his life in the vault.

Surprise! echoed multiple voices as little Mordecai was temporarily blinded by the lights flashing on. Someone started reprimanding Stanley for turning on the lights too fast, then a round of Happy Birthdays could be heard. Old Lady Palmer said something about growing up fast while sounding nostalgic. Little Mordecai turns to look toward Dad as he starts talking, "Happy Birthday, it's hard to believe your already ten. I'm very proud of you and I'm sure your mother..." He was cut off by the overseer who interupted to give him his own Pipboy 3000 and then ramble on monotinously about starting work and being a productive member of the vault. 'Self obsessed old prick' thought little Mordecai as he tuned most of what the overseer said out.

Dad tells Mordecai to enjoy the party and talk to the guests. So he heads over towards Amata who excitedly starts talking, "Happy birthday, we really surprised you didn't we? Your dad was afraid you would find out but I told him you wouldn't."

"Great party Amata, thank you." He replied with a smile as he glanced around at the decorations.  
>"Your welcome, but your dad did most of the work. I just helped with decorations. Bet you can't guess what I got you for your birthday." She stated with a smirk. Mordecai simply shook his head, he couldn't possibly think of anything she'd get him. "I knew I'd surprise you! Grognak issue 15 and look no missing pages." She handed the comic to him before waving and going to talk to someone else. Mordecai quickly flipped through the comic to confirm that there were in fact no missing pages then tucking it into the back of his belt before walking over to Old Mrs Palmer.<p>

"Happy birthday deary, here you go I baked this sweetroll this morning just for you." Mrs Palmer declared cheerfully then handed a sweetroll to Mordecai who promptly thanked her and put it in his pocket for later. He was about go talk to another person when Andy announced it was time to cut the cake and used his buzzsaw making a mess of it.

As Mordecai moved to grab a piece of what was left of the cake and try to make Andy feel better he was stopped by Butch, who demanded he get the sweetroll. Mordecai promptly told him to go soak his head and insinuated that the only reason Butch wanted it was because his mother drank away all their ration stamps. This succeeded in getting Butch nice and steamed as he took a swing at him. Mordecai waited till the last second to duck causing Butch's hand to smash into the counter behind them. The noise bringing Officer Gomez over to break up the would be fight.

"That Butch, trying to start a fight at your birthday party." Amata muttered as she walked over to Mordecai.

"He's just lucky Gomez stopped the fight when he did." Mordecai replied in a tone that sounded very serious and self-assured, Amata just shook her head and said not to get too cocky. She then headed over to James to talk about surprising Mordecai. Deciding he should do the 'right' thing he went over to where Officer Gomez had just sat down and told him what happened to start the fight, Gomez just nodded and said something about Butch and trouble since he was born.

Heading around the long way he waved at Butch's two friends without talking, figuring they'd only try to insult him anyways, he continued until he was standing by his dad and Stanley. Pausing long enough to tell his dad he was alright and could handle Butch, he turned to talk to Stanley.

Stanley said something about the Pipboy, this prompted Mordecai to ask if he fixed it and if he could teach him all about pipboys. "I did, as far as teaching if we can find the time between my work and your new responsibilitys I could teach you some things about them." He paused to dig in his pocket before putting a ballcap on Mordecai's head, "It isn't much but I hope you like it."

The intercom started beeping and James got up to answer it. His curiousity getting the better of him he said thanks and goodbye to Stanley before following his dad. As he reached him his dad turned and told him it was Jonas and that they had a surprise for him down on the reactor level. Being told to go ahead Mordecai walked into the hall but was stopped by Beatrice who gave him a birthday poem before telling him to go ahead. Mordecai continued down to the reactor level, where Jonas asked why a kid was down there. Mordecai replied about not being a kid because he was ten.

"You sure are, pipboy and all. Just wait a minute I'm sure your dad will want to give you the surprise himself." Jonas replied. Turning back towards the stairs Mordecai waited until his dad arrived.

"Ready for your surprise?" James asked as he reached behind him and pulled out a BB gun and a pack of pellets. "It's a bit old but it should work alright. Jonas found it down here and it took us a good three months to find the parts to fix it. Good thing Butch 'misplaced' his switchblade it had a small spring that we were able to use. So what do you think? Want to give it a try?"

"It's great and I'd love to try but we can't shoot it here." Mordecai replied while loading some pellets in and making sure the safety was on before stashing the extra pellets in his other pocket. (AN: The pellet gun I have has a push button safety in front of the trigger and so does the one my uncle got for squirrels so I'm assuming the ingame one does to.)

"We set up a little target range for you to use in here." James said leading him into a nearby storage room. Mordecai walked in and looked at the targets. Lining up with the left target he pushed the safety off and worked the lever to load the first shot. A slight pop, then a ding and the target was spinning, as he loaded the second and the center target. Readying a third for the right he fired only to watch it ricochet off. He frowned slightly and loaded another shot adjusting his aim to the left a small bit and fired getting the ding and spinning he wanted.

"Careful it's a radroach you should be able handle it with the bb gun." James said as he pointed out the roach that had followed the noise. Mordecai nodded and aimed for it's head and dropped it quickly. "Thats one less roach to deal with, let's get a picture together to capture the moment." Mordecai stood beside his dad and waited for Jonas to get the picture. The memory ends with the camera flash.

Another scene shows him at 14 asking Amata to be his girlfriend, before it speeds through two more years.

As the memories slow again Mordecai is in his fathers office. "Well as far as I can tell your perfectly fine which means no you can't go back to bed and yes you do have to go take the GOAT exam." James proclaims. Mordecai simply sighs and heads to the door. A simple okay and he was heading out of the lab and down the hall.

Slowing down when he notices the Tunnel Snakes harrasing Amata. His eyes hardening as he approaches a low growling starts to escape his mouth and he can see a slight widening of Butch's eyes telling him that Butch was nervous about what that sound could lead to. (AN: Let's just say a love of wolves caused Mordecai to figure out how to growl, snarl, and howl like them. This lended itself well when Butch and his flunkies did something he didn't like aka pick on Amata) As he moved to rearrange their faces he stopped when he noticed the pleading look on Amata's face. Nodding his head at her and turning to look at Wally he smirked as a plan formed in his mind.

"Hey Wally what's it like being reduced to a follower?"

"What are you talkin about? I ain't nobody's follower. Wally Mack is his own man!"

"That isn't what I've heard, I heard you do 'anything' Butch wants." He replied putting emphasis on anything to insinuate that he was questioning Wally's sexuality.

"Man to hell with this I'm outta here." Wally spoke angrily before turning to walk into the classroom. It was here that Butch interupted, saying he said when they were done, putting the 'final nail in the coffin' so to speak.  
>Mordecai checked on Amata then walked into the classroom with her. Once everyone was sitting the exam started he answered with his favored answer or scratched them out and added his own. He continued this until the final question where he wrote 'I will not dignify this obvious attempt to stroke the Overseer's massive ego with any of those answers.'<p>

As he stood in line he heard Amata pronounced to most likely be the next Overseer and Butch a hairdresser although he insisted on being called a barber. Handing Mr. Brotch his exam when it was finally his turn Mr. Brotch frowned and motioned for him to come closer before whispering, "I'm afraid I'll have to get rid of your paper and mark you down for Maintenance. The job closest to your answers is vault security but your answer to number ten tells me you wouldn't enjoy being that close to the Overseer." Mordecai nodded in acknowledgement before turning and leaving the room.

The memories sped past for another three years before stopping all together.  
>~ Dream Sequence End ~<p>

The first conscious thought Mordecai registers is being shaken awake and hearing noises.

"-ai... Kai get up quickly." Amata pleads as she tries to shake him awake.

Sitting up he look at her and blink before speaking, "Amata? I was just dreaming about you."

A blush starts to spread across her face before shaking her head, "Now isn't the time for that kind of talk, my father's men are looking for you. They've killed jonas, you've got to get out before they get you too."

"What? Jonas is dead? So I'm next is that it?" he rambled off playing along while he tryed to remeber any info from the game or from his other past that could help him here.

"Maybe, I hope not but... your dad left and my father thought Jonas helped him escape. So his men... they just beat him and wouldn't stop." She replied shakily seeming to be close to tears

Stepping forward he wraps her in a hug before speaking lightly, "It'll all turn out alright all I have to do is get out right? Dad did it, so it shouldn't be too hard."

"I think I can help... there's this tunnel hidden under the desk in his office. If you get in there and open it you'll be able to go to the front door."

"Amata this plan of yours seems very simple except for one thing, what happens if he decides to go after you for helping me or even just to get me to surrender?" He asks with obvious concern for her health, after all he knew from the game that the Overseer was a bastard and would have Officer Mack beat her for not telling him where Kai was.

Amata shook her head in a confused manner, "He wouldn't do something like that, he's my father. Here take these to pick the lock and you may need this." She said before handed him some bobbypins and a 10mm pistol.

Taking the booby pins in one hand he used the other to place the pistol back in her hand. "You know how to use it so keep it with you. It will make me feel better knowing you have something to defend yourself with if you need to."

"Alright, I've got to go but I'll try and meet you at the exit before you leave." Amata stated before turning and leaving the room to go somewhere.

Kai (AN: I'll probably use the nickname alot because its shorter) sighs looking around his room before setting the bobby pins on the bed, reaching under the bed and pulling out his "starter gift". He stood and quickly stripped off the vault suit before putting on the red and black outfit and flipping the hood up (AN: description will be with the stats sheet posted at the end of the chapter). Grabbing the pack he notices his phone in it's pocket on the strap, opening the pack he digs out his wallet and keys. Placing the wallet in the left back pocket of his pants and his keys in the pocket inside the hoodie, he grab the bobby pins stashing them in the left front pants pocket.

Heading to the dresser he grabbed the old Grognak comic he got from Amata and his toolkit (He got this from Stanley while working on Pipboys) that was in there and put them in the pack as well (except for one flathead screwdriver which went to the same pocket as the bobbypins). Checking the pack one last time to see how much space there was he estimated a few bottles of water and some meds would fill it. Walking over to his desk he opens the first aid kit and find two rolls of medical tape, a small box full of gauze and bandages, a shot of Med-X and a two stimpacks. Setting them on the desk for a moment he loads the pellet gun before stashing the rest of them in the pack, along with the pictures off the desk, the box, and one of the rolls of tape in his bag and closing it then putting it on.

Stashing the stimpacks and med-x in the left cargo pocket (AN: not sure what to call those lower pockets), ripping off a sleeve of the jumpsuit he was wearing earlier he used it and the second roll of tape to make a makeshift sling for the BB gun. It may not do much but the other world him was a sentimental guy so this new combined version had no intention of leaving a gift from his father behind. Slinging it over his left shoulder so it sat over the pack he grabbed the baseball bat and headed out the door, the first couple guards didn't have guns so the bat should be fine.

Turning right he crouched low and waited for Kendall to start dealing with the roaches in the hall, the effort would hopefully allow him to sneak up and knock him out with the bat. Sneaking slowly Kai was in swinging distance as Kendall finished the third roach and started turning towards him. Reacting quickly he swung causing the bat to impact Kendall's helmet and then his head hit the wall. Making sure he was unconcious Kai collapsed his baton a stuck it through a belt loop then pulled the armor off of him and put it on before pushing his hood back and putting on the matching helmet.

Running left down the hall he saw Butch coming but didn't feel like stopping so he tossed him the bat, "Your bigger than they are, do it yourself and be a hero to your mom. She might be thankful enough to cut back the drinking." As he ran past Butch he pulled the baton from his belt loop and flicked it open. Continuing on he stopped and entered the diner smashing the three roaches there then vaulting himself over the counter to see if there was anything stashed worth taking. Setting his baton down he pulled his pack around enough so he could open it and opened the cabinet infront of him. There were four bottles of purified water and a clean toaster, so he put the water in his pack and closed it. Looking at the toaster and noticing what looked to be a leftover string from a birthday banner sitting next to he used the string to tie the toaster to the pack before moving the pack back into place. The wasteland may not have much call for a toaster but it could always be rewired to function as a sort of camp stove and it was clean unlike the ones topside.

Heading out again he continued the way he needed to go heading up another set of stairs only to stop as Officer Gomez turns to look at me, he's a good guy in the game but who knows if that holds true to life. "You're lucky it's me, the others would just shoot and ask questions later. I'm not sure what is going on but if you leave quick I'll just pretend I never saw you." Nodding Kai continues around the corner only to almost get torched by Andy's flamethrower.

"Sorry sir, it look's my aim needs some work." He apologized before turning and dealing with the other roaches. Kai simply shook his head before making sure the roach he nearly got toasted over did infact get hit. Walking into the Medical Lab and looking around he heads into the back to dad's office first. Moving to the framed quote that hides dad's safe, this quote was integral to the story of the game and important to him. The game wouldn't let the player take it but since he was actually in the world and being the sentimental bastard he was he planned on taking it with him. Taking it off the wall he put it in his bag, grabbing the medicine bobblehead and tossing it in too. Turning back to the safe he pulled out a bobbypin and screw driver and started trying to find the right spot, easing back if he was met with too much resistance, he didn't have alot of pins so didn't want to break any.

After roughly a minute he finally heard the click he was looking for and opened the safe. Grabbing the contents he dumped them in his pack, being careful with the schematic. He'd eventually have the caps to spare and get a second one from Moira if hers turned out to have different details. That would at least tell him whether collecting more than one schematic of each type would be worthwhile. Heading back into the main part of the lab he stooped down and grabbed a pair of scissors, tweezers, and forceps and putting them in my pack too. 'It would be good to have a portable medical kit but the rest of the parts for that would have to wait until I could find them at a shop or loot them from the hospital' was his thoughts while picking these up.

Going back out he continues to the Atrium before crouching down and sneaking forward slowly bringing my BB gun around into my hands. I'd be against guns soon and with just the bb gun it wasn't going to be easy, but Amata being safe was more important than making this easy for himself. Walking into the open part of the atrium he notices the two that try to get out and get shot in the game aren't there. Moving forward some more he sees their bodies at the entrance of the doorway the two guards protect. Sneaking around so they don't notice him Kai heads up the stairs and stops seeing a helmetless guard shooting radroaches, seeing the guard is busy he attempts to sneak up on him but the guard deals with the roaches too quickly and opens fire on him thankfully the guard had horrible aim and the distance meant the two that did hit were stopped by Kai's armor. As the guard stopped to reload Kai rushed forward and smashed him in the face with the butt of the bb gun knocking him out. Checking the guard's pockets he finds two clips besides the empty one, one of them being a full twelve that he put in his right cargo pocket with the empty clip and another that he put in the gun that has three shots. Heading through the room with a ton of computers and ignoring the bastard yelling at him he comes up on the detainment cell knowing Amata would be there. Noticing Mack and the Overseer have their backs to the window he approaches the doorway and listens in.

"Officer Mack I'm afraid I'll have to leave her to you, just don't leave any permanent scars we can't have the others asking questions I'd rather not answer."

"Of course sir the next one should get her talking" Mack replied as he brought his arm back to take another swing. Kai watched as Amata's eyes suddenly hardened and she brought the gun he left with her up and shot twice into Mack's chest. The close distance let the bullets sink right through his armor and he let out a pained grunt before falling back dead.

The Overseer gave a heavy sigh and seemed to actually look sad as he opened his mouth, "Amata why did you do that? I'm afraid now you'll have to be executed right along with Mordecai."

Just as he started to move forward to grab her Mordecai fired a shot at the floor between them. This caused the both to jump slightly and look up. "Alright you old fart listen up, I'd only need one shot and this clip has two left, ten seconds and I could have another clip loaded. Now Amata wouldn't want me to do that because even with everything you've done your still her father. So what's going to happen is you are going to go sit in that cell and I'm going to lock you in." Here he paused as the overseer walked into the cell and Kai stopped at the doorway resting his hand on the button. "Now as far as having to execute anybody, that only works if they stay in the vault. Knowing that I've decided to take the decision from you. I'm going topside and to make sure she's alright I'm taking Amata with me." he finished and pressed the button waiting till the door slid closed, moving to the terminal he hit a button and heard the lock click.

Turning he sat the 10mm he was holding on the desk before setting his pack and BB gun with it. Taking the damaged armor off he tossed it in a corner then opened the weapon lockers and grabbed a new vest. Putting it on, he opened the desk and grabbed the pre-war money and putting it in his bag before putting the bag and bb gun back on. Turning to Amata he speaks calmly, "Amata come here and get a set of this armor please? A vault suit doesn't provide much protection."

She numbly stood up and walked over as if on auto-pilot and once she was close enough he put the other armor on her and started adjusting the straps so it would fit. "K... Kai where did you get those clothes, you wouldn't really kill my father would you? Did I just kill Officer Mack?"

Kai laughed after finishing the adjustments and turned to grab one of the helmets handing it to her along with the two 10mm clips. "So all those questions and the first you ask is about my clothers. I'll tell you about them and some other things when we find somewhere safe. Second I would not have simply because you wouldn't like it. Third yes but it needed to be done he was out of control and your father allowed it, when the owner let's the dog run wild it is best to put it down for the safety of others. He hurt you and killed Jonas what else would he have done?" Seeing her put the helmet on and nod in understanding before stashing the two clips in her pocket he smiles, grabs the 10mm from the desk, grabs Mack's baton incase someone lets the Overseer out, putting it through a belt loop and turns to the door, "Come on we still have to get out."

They didn't have to go far before coming across Jonas' body, crouching beside him Kai straighten his body out so it isn't a crumbled heap and making sure his eyes are closed. Kai checks his pockets taking a stimpack and the Note from Dad putting them in his own pocket. Then he says a quick prayer before grabbing some more prewar money from the desk and continuing on. Taking minor detour into the Overseer's apartment before going into the office. Going into Amata's room first he pulls the sheet off Amata's bed and lays it out on the floor then puts her folded blanket in the middle before explaining. "The sheet can be tied into a makeshift bag to carry stuff, we'll want clean sheets and blankets up there. Once it's tied I'll need you to carry it to leave my hands open incase we run into trouble, anything you want to take with you set it in a pile in the middle while I go grab another sheet and blanket from your father's room."

With that said he left the room and went over to the overseer's room folding the blanket and sheet in a pile before going to the dresser and getting the office door key. No sense picking a lock when you can just walk in right? Heading back to Amata he noticed a jumpsuit from her dresser laying in the pile and her standing looking at the picture of her and her father. Taking the picture he lays it on the jumpsuit then adds the second sheet and blanket. "It's fine to be sentinmental and grab what means the most when we can't come back. He is still your father and I know he cares for you." Once again explaining why he did something as he folded two sides of the bottom sheet turning the pile into a sort of roll then twisting both ends before tieing them together creating a makeshift dufflebag. "Now let's get out of here" Kai finish and hand it to her.

Walking across the hall and using the key he walks to the locker emptying the contents onto the desk. Putting the Mentats and Stimpacks in his pocket with the other meds he read the terminal password before tossing the paper aside, Kai thought about her alot so he couldn't possibly forget the password. Getting Amata's ammo clips he refilled them before doing the same with his own, then putting the boxes in my pack and declaring it officially over full. Realizing this he decided two things, one they needed a place to stash stuff real soon and two he needed a bigger pack. Logging into the terminal he plugged his pipboy in and dowloaded the personelle and scouting file incase they needed them before opening the tunnel. Unplugging his pipboy they headed down into the tunnel shooting the single radroach and coming out at the entrance.

Telling Amata to wait by the cog door and slip through when it opened enough required the explanation that he was faster and would be able to get out while the guards opened the other door. Adding that they wouldn't follow into the tunnel finally caused her to agree. Once she was in position Kai pushed the button and watched the cog get pulled back letting Amata slip out into the tunnel. He could hear the guards shouting and banging on the door seemingly having forgotten how to open it. As soon as it was open enough Kai flipped over the rail and ran into the tunnel, the shouting getting clear behind him meaning they had opened that door finally. Turning to look at them, they merely curse and close the vault behind us. Walking to the end of the tunnel he looks at her before opening the ratty old door and exposing them to the unfiltered air and sunlight.

-  
>AN: Alright so what do you all think? I'm not sure if there any mistakes, but I had originally had this written in first person so I may have missed something. I have a couple things I'd like the reader's output on, the first being if they get the Megaton house or Burke's shack, regardless of the choice they'll eventually have a bigger base but they somewhere to stay until then.<br>Megaton House – 0  
>Burke's Shack – 0<br>Also would you like to see Mordecai be a one girl man or will Amata be a secret pervert and convince him that more girls would mean more fun? If more how many more and which girls do you want to see? I won't accept any recomendations of girls that are under 18 or over 28, I want to keep any relations within an age ranger similar to theirs.  
>Just Amata – 0<br>Amata + 1 – 0  
>Amata + 2 – 0<br>Amata + 3 – 0

Below are stat sheets for Mordecai and Amata:  
><strong>Stats<strong>  
><strong>Name:<strong> Mordecai Campbell( More-d-ka-i)  
><strong>Nickname: <strong>Kai ( ka-i )  
><strong>Age:<strong> 19 (Mentally 44 because of 25 years in the other world)  
><strong>Race: <strong>Caucasian, skin is tanned  
><strong>Hair Style: <strong>Bedraggled but long  
><strong>Hair Color:<strong> Black with red streaks  
><strong>Facial Hair: <strong>slight beard  
><strong>Psn Resistance: <strong>20 %**  
>Rad Resistance: <strong>8 %  
><strong>Rad Levels:<strong> 0  
><strong>Rad Poisoning?:<strong> No  
><strong>Limb damage?:<strong>  
><strong>Limb crippled?:<strong>

Barter -

Novice**  
>Big Guns - <strong>None**  
>Energy Weapons - <strong>None**  
><strong>**Explosives - **Novice**  
>Lockpick - <strong>Rookie Locksmith (Average)**  
>Medicine - <strong>Field Medic (Average)**  
>Melee - <strong>Advanced (Specialty: Blades)**  
>Repair - <strong>Veteran DIYer (Advanced Level)**  
>Science - <strong>Computer Technician (Advanced Level)**  
>Small Guns - <strong>Average**  
>Stealth - <strong>Average**  
>Speech - <strong>Novice**  
>Survival - <strong>Outdoorsman**  
>Thrown - <strong>Average ***  
>Traps - <strong>Average**  
>Unarmed - <strong>Martial Artist  
>* <em>Blade Specialty has made him learn about shuriken and throwing knives<em>

**Equipment:**  
>Headwear: Vault Security Helmet<br>Eyewear:  
>Body: Crimson Wolf Garb + Vault Security Armor<br>Belt:  
>Pack: S.O.C Sling Backpack (Black)<br>Feet: The boots from CWG  
>Hands:<br>Neckwear:  
>Pipboy 3000<br>Weapons: BB Gun (makeshift sling on back), 2 Batons (Belt Loops on left and right side), 10 mm pistol (clip has 12 shots)  
><strong>Inventory: (Between pack and cargo pants I estimate being able to carry about 30lbs. of stuff)<strong>  
>In the S.O.C Sling Backpack: sketchbook, Customized Swordfish Net 102 netbook, external hardrive, pencil case (4 pencils, sharpener, 2 pens, white eraser), Cellphone, Grognak 15, case with 40 BBs, pictures, small box of gauze and bandages, roll of medical tape, 4 bottles of purified water, pair of surgical scissors, pair of forceps, Framed Revelation 21:6 quote, bag with 300 caps, Holotape from Dad's Safe, Schematic - Rock-It Launcher, 5 bundles of Prewar Money, and 86 10mm rounds held in two 50 round boxes<br>In pocket on hoodie: Keys on keyring (AN: any keys I grab eventually get added to this with the other world ones, so if I pick a key up and you don't see it that's why listed)  
>In Pants pockets: 6 bobbypins, screwdriver, wallet, 6 stimpacks, shot of Med-X, 2 10mm clips (24 shots), Holotape Note from Dad, 2 packs of Mentats<br>A toaster is currently tied to the pack

**Traits:**  
>Crimson Wolf Skill Set – the memories and skills of your otherl life have been added to the ones from this life, giving you a wider variety of skills and knowledge to work with. Advanced Computer repair and programming, artistic talent, strategist, moderate firearm skill, DIY enthusiast, survival training, blade expert, freerunner, martial artist, average stealth training, average lockpicking skill.<br>Fictional Weapon Fanatic – in your other life you studied the weapons of your favorite fictional characters, commiting the designs to memory, figuring out what you'd need to make them and if they could be used as actual weapons.  
><strong>Perks:<strong>  
>None yet<p>

**Notes:**  
>Crimson Wolf Garb - this outfit is a Crimson Wolf Custom Design and consists or a pair of black cargo pants with a custom added red flame pattern on the legs (similar to Jin's pants in Tekken 4), a black tight fitting long sleeve shirt made of three layers one a thermal material to regulate temperature, the second a kevlar weave for abit of protection, and the outer layer an underarmor brand shirt sewn on to hide the other two. Over this shirt is a red with black trim sleeveless hoodie. The hood is customized to help shade the face and hide the eyes similar to the ones in Assassins Creed, the inside was also customized to hold a mp3 player. Finishing it off are a pair of custom black boots, made to be sturdy and comfortable.<br>Customized netbook - the only thing customized was an upgrade in ram by adding a second stick of ram.

**Stats**  
><strong>Name:<strong> Amata Almodovar ( A-ma-ta )  
><strong>Age:<strong> 19  
><strong>Race: <strong>Hispanic  
><strong>Hair Style: <strong>Wendy the Welder (No seriously that's what it's called in game)  
><strong>Hair Color:<strong> Black  
><strong>Psn Resistance: <strong>20 %**  
>Rad Resistance: <strong>8 %**  
>Rad Levels:<strong> 0  
><strong>Rad Poisoning?:<strong> No  
><strong>Limb damage?:<strong>  
><strong>Limb crippled?:<strong>

Barter -

Average**  
>Big Guns - <strong>None**  
>Energy Weapons - <strong>None**  
>Explosives - <strong>None**  
>Lockpick - <strong>Locksmith (Advanced)**  
>Medicine - <strong>None**  
>Melee - <strong>Novice**  
>Repair - <strong>None**  
>Science - <strong>Novice**  
>Small Guns - <strong>Average**  
>Stealth - <strong>Average**  
>Speech - <strong>Advanced**  
>Survival - <strong>Boyscout (Novice)**  
>Thrown - <strong>Average**  
><strong>**Traps - **Novice**  
>Unarmed - <strong>Brawler (Novice)

**Equipment:**  
>Headwear: Vault Security Helmet<br>Eyewear:  
>Body: Vault Jumpsuit + Vault Security Armor<br>Belt: vault issued belt  
>Pack: Makeshift Pack<br>Feet: Vault issued boots  
>Hands:<br>Neckwear:  
>Pipboy 3000<br>Weapons: 10 mm pistol (clip has 11 bullets)  
><strong>Inventory: <strong>  
>2 10mm clips (24 rounds)<br>5 bobby pins  
>Makeshift Pack - 2 vault issue bed sheets (one makes the pack), Vault Jumpsuit, Framed picture of her and her father, 2 vault issue blankets<p>

**Traits:**

**Perks:**  
>None yet<p>

**Notes:**

So yea as you can see I haven't thought of anything to use as traits for Amata, feel free to recommend one.


	3. Wrecking Raiders

AN: Hey all... so if anybody was actually waiting for this to be updated sorry for taking so long. To be honest it started with waiting to see if more people would review, then I got distracted with christmas and playing Skyrim (I may do a story about Skyrim later). So as there weren't many votes I went with the Megaton house (it'll be more obvious next chapter) and as suggested by one of the people that reviewed they will loot Burke's place later.

Disclaimer: I probably should have been doing these from the start but... I do not own the Fallout series, nor do I own anything else I may use in this story. Except Mordecai he's mine, any other exceptions will be noted if they appear.

* * *

><p><strong>Wrecking Raiders and Finding a Home<strong>

As they walk down the trail Kai looks around carefully to make sure nothing dangerous was too close as they walked into Springvale. Walking over to where he knew a footlocker should be hanging out a wall, he sees it still there so he drags it out to the middle of the street. Motioning for Amata to come over and drop the makeshift bag into the footlocker, after she does, Kai takes the sling off his BB gun before tossing it aside and laying the BB gun in the locker. Sliding his pack around so he can open it he emptys the spare stuff into the locker too, although he leaves the other world stuff and bag of caps in the pack. Closing the pack he pulls the toaster off and puts it in the locker before adjusting his pack and standing up.

"Alright let's check these ruins, see if there's anything useful. Mailboxes, crates, dressers, car trunks, check things like that. Don't bother digging through rubble just stuff in the open or in visible containers. We'll start from the side we came in and work through these four before turning left and checking the rest of the town." Amata nods in agreement and they move back to the edge of the town and start inwards her taking the right side while he took the left. Checking the mail drop box Kai found three frag grenades which he set in his pack before moving towards the first house. Checking the mailbox he finds nothing of value then heads into the house and moving to the cabinet in the back. Finding three bobby pins and a pile of bottles he puts the pins in his pocket with the others before sifting through the bottles pulling out wine, vodka, and whiskey, one bottle of each. Kai goes out and sets the bottles in the locker before checking the trunk of the nearby car and finding nothing. Heading into the second house, figuring that if that magazine was in the mailbox he'd want to grab it last where it was closer to the locker. Not finding anything he grabbed the magazine and set it in the footlocker before closing it and sitting on it to wait for Amata.

Kai didn't have to wait for long as she soon came over holding a suitcase and handing it to him. "The fridge in the first had more food than I could carry so I grabbed one the suitcases from the step of the second one." Kai simply nodded and asked her to go grab the second suitcase so it could be used for storage. Standing up he moved the food to the locker, which filled it, and estimated they had enough food for a couple days. With Amata's help carrying it they stashed the footlocker behind the dumpsters by the Red Rocket. It was out of sight so hopefully no one would think to check there. A relatively quick scan of the other ruined houses didn't turn up anything so it was off to the school, each of them carrying one of the empty suitcases and their guns at the ready they quietly approached. After a slight internal debate Kai told to her they were going to wait by the boarded up ranch house until nightfall.

Setting the suitcases down and sitting beside them Kai turned to Amata and told her that this was a private enough spot to tell her everything, so that's exactly what happened for the next couple hours he told about the other world and his theories on why this happened. Once he was sure she understood, he then went on to explain about the raiders in the school and why night would be an advantage but he wanted her to stay out here so he could go through without worrying about her getting hurt. Once he was sure they were all dead he'd come back out, open up the house so they could rest and then they could start looting the school in the morning. "In the other world this world is a video game, that's why I know what's in the school and how to get around in it. It's also why I waited till night and want to go in alone, this is real life which means they'll either be asleep or high from drugs. I'll be able to sneak around and deal with most of them without too much danger."

"Alright... but you get out if it gets too dangerous. We came out here to live our lifes, not die."

Nodding Kai gets up and sneaks across the street, stashes his gun in his pocket and eases the door open before slipping in. Pausing just long enough for his eyes to adjust he looks to the caging remembering that a nuka cola quantum was up there and the second floor had a combat knife laying around. Climbing up he pauses to pick the cola up deciding to move the it so he wouldn't have to climb this again tomorrow, he stashes it in the fridge before moving to the doorway to clear out the second floor first. Going right and down the hall a quick sweep of the library turns up no raiders, as he heads towards the table the combat knife should be on he sees the guard dog laying across the hall directly in his path. Slowly and with as much caution as possible he positions a foot at the back of it's neck before grabbing it's muzzle to keep it quiet and hauls back on it's head bringing his foot down on it's neck at the same time. The sickening crack tells him that the kick worked, with a sigh of relief he moves the dog by the wall out of the way.

Finally reaching the table he happily notes that the combat knife is there, after all slitting throats will be a bit easier than trying to break all their necks. Heading over to the collapsed stairwell he finds two raiders, placing his hand over the mouth of the first Kai slits his throat before repeating the process with the other one. Heading into the library storeroom he tosses two bottles of dirty water into his pack so the blood could be washed out after he was done, letting it dry would make it really hard to get out and he liked his outfit. Back across the hall and out the side door he finds himself outside and checks out there before re-entering the school on the lower level. A quick check reveals that the rest of the raiders must be on the first floor, of course he doesn't check the locked door having no desire to deal with the ants yet. Heading down the side hall and up the stairs he comes out on the back side of the school and head to the back "bedroom" and deal with another three raiders. Down the hall and to the left he walks into the first bathroom with the bloody bed.

"Forget it Mack I aint giving it out tonight, my stomachs too upset you'd wind up covered in chunks." Of course fate would toss a wrench at his carefully thought out plan in the form of a female raider tossing chunks in a toilet when they should all be asleep. "Hey you aint Mack, you aint even a raider." She mutters before finally comprehending what was going on. "Hey get up guys, intruder!" she yelled bolting out the door, most likely going to get the others.

'Oh fuck me!' Kai screams in his head, stabbing the combat knife into one of the stall doors so he'd know where it was. Kai dug a grenade of his pack and held it in his left hand and pulls his 10mm out of his pocket with his right. Crouching he looks out the doorway and sneaks in the direction she went, making it to the corner he looks to see her and one of the others standing in the doorway to the other "bedroom". Using his thumb he pulls the pin and tosses the grenade at them then ducks back as it blows. Checking Kai notices both of them downed and they looked to be missing a couple parts, heading forward slightly he nearly gets shot before ducking back again. Bringing his gun up he turns the corner and fires at the one that shot at him, the first shot going through his knee and dropping his head into the path of the second. Moving closer he looks into the room and let out a sigh of relief as that one seemed to be the last one.

Heading out across the street Kai pauses noticing that Amata had fallen asleep so turning to the door he grabs one of the boards and test for the best spot to pull then yank it off before repeating the process with the rest. Opening the door he picks up Amata and takes her inside laying her on the bed, before checking around and gathering everything that looked useful into the front room. Picking up a pot and digging out the dirty waters from earlier Kai pulls his clothes off, using the pot to catch the water as he rinses them off. Laying his clothes out to dry out over night before going and laying down beside Amata. Waking up the next morning Kai makes sure his clothes are dry before putting them on and digging through the pile he made last night to find something to eat. Grabbing two nuka colas he put the caps in his pack before picking the colas and box of sugar bombs up and heading over to the bed where Amata is just waking up. They eat in silence before she asks, "What was that tingling?"

"Radiation, most food and drink in the wastland have a small bit of radiation because they're either surface water or something made before the war. It's not serious our pipboys will tell us if we pick up too much radiation and then we can either reduce it with rad away or go see a doctor they've figured out how to get rid of any radiation their patient has."

"Oh well as long as it doesn't kill us I guess."

"As long as we're careful it shouldn't." he paused here moving the empty box and bottles to the trash can. Turning as she stood up he spoke again. "When I got back last night I went through this house and moved the useful things to the front room. We'll leave them there until we're done with the school and then figure out what to do from there. We'll need to build a push cart or something because the footlocker is full, there's this stuff here, and the school definately has more stuff than two suitcases will hold. We'll fill the suitcases and bring them back here then go back and fill however many metal boxes we need too, there's plenty of them in there."

Their plan set at least as far as grabbing the stuff went, they left the house grabbing the suitcases and headed into the school. After reminding Amata that raider armor was just random materials that weren't worth too much, Kai sent her left and then went right. Of course that meant she'd see the molerat and probably be startled but it also meant she didn't have to pick her way through the body bits from his grenade. Picking through the bodies in the hall first Kai placed any good stuff in the suitcase before checking the room and grabbing stuff from it as well making sure to get the book of sheet music, before moving on to the store room and filling the suitcase. Setting it in the hall he continued in the store room stashing the rest of the loot in one of the metal boxes. Checking the bathrooms and grabbing the bottle of buffout from one he brought the box out and checked the lockers. Amata came over with the other suitcase, before taking the box to clear out the second bedroom.

Grabbing the suitcases Kai moved towards the front door, Amata moved the box over to the stairs to go up before following. Getting to the house they set the suitcases inside before leaning against the half wall outside to take a short break before continuing. Heading back he grabbed the metal box noting it was 2/3rds full and they headed up stairs and filled the box with the nuka colas and the stuff off the raider corpse that had been laying in the corner. Setting it by the stairs they head into the library store room and grab another metal box and put anything useful in it before checking the library and then the other two bodies. Taking both boxes down stairs they leave the first down there before taking the second to the basement and looting down there. Kai used the key and unlocked the door to the tunnel filling the box with the jet and psycho.

Setting the box down they head below pistols out and at the ready, Kai puts a bullet into the eye of the first ant dropping it right away. Heading down further he misses the first shot before dropping it with the second, but the next two rushed forward at the same time. Taking aim Kai dropped the left one and Amata used two shots on the right one, taking out one of it's legs before finishing it, continuing forward and having to stop for another two ants they finally made it to the open chamber. Moving into the chamber Kai listened carefully and heard ants coming out the tunnel on the back end of the chamber, crouching low he dug out a grenade and waited for them to get a bit closer. As soon as he could see three of them he pulled the pin and rolled it in backing away so he was out of range. Turning towards where the bodies were Kai could hear more ants coming down from there too, Amata stepped forward slightly as they came down towards them and shot one, leveling the pistol Kai finished the second one and they wound up both hitting the third. Not hearing any more Kai put his pistol away and approach the bodies sliding his pack around to put most of the stuff in it. One clip went in the assault rifle, the other in his pack along with a dose of jet, a chinese army spec. op. manual, two stimpacks, a blood pack, a dose of med-x, and six bottle caps. Swinging his pack back in place he picks up the assault rifle and stands. "Alright let's get out of here before more show up."

They head back up and Amata grabs box 2 on our way up to the first floor once there Kai heads over to box 1 and sets the assault rifle on top before grabbing the handles. Heading out the front they get over to the ranch house and set the boxes inside before going and getting the footlocker from behind the dumpsters and bringing it in too. It was getting late so they decided to stay in this house another night and figure out a makeshift cart in the morning. They sat down and ate old salisbury steak washed down with another nuka cola before heading to bed.

The next morning Kai heads outside and digs into some of the debris piles, unearthing a table with two of the legs busted half off and a pole. The plan starts forming in his head as he pulls two car tires that are still on the rims out of another pile. A trip across springvale and he's picking up two coils of old rope, hoping they will hold up for his plan. Kai sets the pole into the rims to create a makeshift axle then sets the table across it. Some creative tieing with the stronger rope and the table is strapped to the pole in a way that keeps it there but still allows the pole to turn with the tires. The other rope is looped around the shorter legs, then the longer ones before they are tied at the ends to create a sort of handle for him to pull it with.

A short time later and their stash so far is loaded onto the makeshift cart. Handing Amata the assault rifle and telling her stay here while he bundles up the stuff in the house, Kai heads in and trys to find a crate or something to put it in. Finding a sack under the bed he moves to the front room and loads the house loot pile into it, thankfully the sack was just big enough... maybe the previous resident was planning on relocating and had to leave the stuff behind. Kai takes the sack outside and setting it on the cart before grabbing the rope and attempting to pull it.

The rust and hill worked against him at first, but once his feet started digging in and getting grip Kai was able to get it moving towards Megaton. Getting up the hill required Amata to set the assault rifle down and help pull it up to more even ground before heading back for the rifle. They finally got it inside Megaton and into a corner where they sat down for a minute before the sheriff approached them.

"Well I'll be that's 101 security armor, your fresh out of the vault and already know how to scavenge the wasteland. Name's Lucas Simms, town sheriff and mayor when it's needed." Simms introduced himself as he came up the trail and stopped in front of the pair.

"Nice town you got here Sheriff, say any idea where I can get a hat like yours?" Kai asked with a genuine smile to show he was being honest and not making fun of it.

"Well how about that polite and friendly, I think we'll get along just fine. As for the hat I hear they have a lot of similar ones out west in the Mojave but around here I'm not sure."

"That's alright I'll find one eventually, now let's talk about that bomb down there. Shouldn't someone disarm it?" It was an obvious change of subject, but Kai didn't feel safe staying in a town with a live bomb.

"Well most don't remember that it's still a threat, and I wouldn't trust any of the locals to do it. Why you think you can? There'll be a 100 caps reward if you do." Simms seemed ready to explain what caps were before Kai spoke up.

"100 caps... that's a nice little sum of wasteland cash, alright I'll give it a shot."

"If your from the vault how did you know that caps are the currency up here?"

"I found a bag of them in dad's safe down in the vault, he only put three types of things in it; things that were valuable, things he didn't want the Overseer to find, and things that were both. Aside from that while prewar money was still used in the vault, up here where there aren't banks or a government to decide it's worth something a simpler system had to be made."

"Impressive reasoning skills... Well alright but just take a look unless your sure you can disarm it, don't go blowing us up now." Simms said before walking away presumably to patrol another part of the town.

After spending a couple minutes working out a schedule Kai heads down towards the bomb and examines it for awhile. He was fairly certain it was wired the same as other bombs so it shouldn't be hard, but he had to make a show of this so he had a reason to go to Moriarty's and set up Burke. Back in the vault Kai had discovered that pipboys had a voice recorder in them and had used it to sleep in class but still know what the teacher was saying. It had taken three months for the teacher to figure it out, of course once he did Kai was stuck in the front row for the rest of his time at school, his dad had laughed and said not to get caught next time. This voice recorder would allow Kai to give Simms the proof he would need and then he could make sure that Burke got what he deserved but Harden kept his dad.

Turning the voice recorder on then walking through the door to Moriarty's he talks to Nova and Gob first finding out what he could from them (when nobody was in the back room from Gob and what the terminal password was from Nova) and showing that they could trust him before turning and heading over to Burke. Burke seemed pleased as he started talking, "Just when I had all but given up hope, in you come. You realize you are a valuable commodity don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Kai ask, acting confused.

"You are not a resident of the cesspool known as Megaton, that means you are a free agent and very valuable individual. You have no ties to Megaton, thus no reason to care about it."

"Okay I'll bite, why does any of that matter?"

"It makes you perfect for a job, you see my employer wants this place gone and will reward you handsomely if that happens."

Playing along Kai nods slightly, "Interesting and how do you suggest we go about making that happen?"

"I have in my possession a fusion charge constructed for the purpose of blowing up the bomb in the center of this town. You attach the charge then come meet me at Tenpenny Tower, where your reward will be waiting, I guarantee the reward is more valuable than anything that knuckle dragger Simms could come up with."

"Ok how soon do you want this to happen?"

"It won't blow until the detonator is activated, however I leave tomorrow and would prefer to know it's attached by then." Burke answered as he handed Kai the fusion charge and a note for the location of Tenpenny Tower. Kai nods and heads out the door. Stopping outside he stops the recorder and adds the tower location to his map before tossing the paper. Looking around Kai finds Simms and stops him, "Listen I just had an interesting conversation with Burke that you should here. He seemed shady so I played along to find out what he wanted." Playing the recording and skipping to Burke Kai watches as Simms listens to the conversation and starts looking angry.

"Where's the the charge?" Handing it to him he smashes it to the ground before pulling the Chinese assault rifle from his back and looking at Kai, "come on kid your going to get to see some wasteland justice." Then he took off up one of the ramps. Crouching Kai grabs the charge pieces and shoves them in his pack before running after Simms, having to resort to free running to catch up. Entering the bar he walks beside Simms before stepping away slightly to get a better view of both of them. "Burke! Explain your business in Megaton."

"Sorry sheriff but what are you going on about?"

"You know damn well what I mean! You're planning on blowing up the bomb."

"Well it appears someone has been spreading rumours, I'll be sure to address the situation."

"Your under arrest Burke, at least until I figure out what the hell is going on."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible sheriff, you see I have pressing matters elsewhere that need attending."

"This isn't a discussion I'm taking you in."

"Why do you knuckle draggers always insist on doing things the hard way." Burke mutters before speaking up, "very well sheriff lead the way."

Simms turned and headed towards the door but as Burke stood to follow Kai noticed Burke's hand reaching for the pistol holstered at his hip. In what seemed like a second Kai was between him and Simms with his 10mm in Burke's face yelling at him to put the pistol down. He cocked his fist back then swung at Kai's face knocking him on his ass, before pulling his pistol and aiming at Simms. Thankfully Kai's yelling had got Simms' attention and he fired, laying Burke out with five shots in his chest, getting up Kai checks Burke for a pulse before shaking his head.

"Well I guess that's that, thanks for catching that I owe you my life. Anyways you should go see about the bomb before someone else shows up with the same idea. While you deal with it I'll clear him out and see about getting you something for your help." Simms said as he put his rifle away and walked towards Kai. Nodding his head Kai stands up and walks outside then down towards the bomb.

As he got to the bomb and approached the access panel Kai was happy to note that he could get to the panel without stepping in water higher than his boots. Ignoring Cromwell and his crazies he popped the panel open and checked the wires before reaching in and pulling one of the wires. Repeating this with the other wires and some other parts Kai put them all in his pack before closing the panel with a sigh. Checking the sun Kai estimated it took about forty five minutes to disarm, he also took note that it would be dark in a few hours. Heading up towards the gate Kai found Simms talking to Amata. "All done sheriff." he said once he was close enough.

"Well alright then that's one less thing for me to constantly worry about. Could use people like you around here, hell why don't you move in? Here's the key and deed to the house right over there, it's been empty for quite a few years. Of course your welcome to look around Burke's place too, we'll have to discuss what to do with it another time, I've got too much to do right now."

"Thank you sheriff, finding a safe place to stay and keep our things was one of our biggest problems after leaving the vault." Amata said as Kai took the key and deed placing them in his pocket.

"Also here's your share of the reward for Burke, I hope you don't mind it being a bag of stuff I felt the actual cap bounty would be better used fixing up Megaton. The cap reward from the bomb is in here too." Simms said handing Kai a bag which was apparently filled with random stuff like a surprise bag or TCG booster pack or something.

Placing the bag on the cart Kai smiled at him before picking up the cart's pull rope, "Not a problem sheriff, I'm sure it's the same decision I'd make if I was in your position." he replied before starting to pull the cart towards his and Amata's new house. A couple minutes later they arrived and he was unlocking the door. Getting their loot into the house they set it in a corner to deal with tomorrow and left the cart outside by the door also to be dealt with tomorrow. They climbed into bed too tired and relieved to have a place to stay to worry about food. Kai noted he would have to look into a bigger bed or a second one to attach to this one, two people in a small bed wasn't all that comfortable.

Getting up the next morning they sorted through their stash sorting stuff out so they could figure out where things were. The footlocker for the stuff that they wanted to leave packed up for the moment, one suitcase for ammo and the other for meds. A box for scraps & random stuff and the other metal box had a working lock so it was used as a caps stash. The sawed off was set with the crowbar and 2 batons in the locker by the door, the "ammo" suitcase nearby. The locker near the kitchen became the designated clothing storage Amata's extra jumpsuit and the female clothing bundle being the only things in it so far. Food was set on a metal shelf or in the fridge along with drinks and cooking tools (utensils, plates, pans, etc.) went on the other metal shelf with the ones already in the house. The surprise bag was left alone until later and the sack they had was used to carry the things they were looking to sell. Going outside they headed towards a place called Craterside Supply but neither of them were really prepared for the type of person they would soon deal with.

* * *

><p>Pairing Poll<p>

Just Amata = 0  
>Amata + 1 = 0<br>Amata + 2 = 0  
>Amata + 3 = 1 (Recommendation of Sarah Lyons)<p>

So if you haven't voted on this yet feel free to do so as well as make recommendation on who should be considered.


	4. Dogmeat Appears

First sorry about being gone for so long, especially with no job I should be able to crank these of quickly. But an mixture of being annoyed at the game crashing when I try to film a playthrough to reference for the story and being lazy has apparently set me back some. Also I'm contemplating posting other stories I had started or want to start, maybe doing that will push me to work on them.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own fallout 3 or anything else I reference or use concepts from, the only exception being Mordecai.****

**It's called Super Duper Mart 'cause it's Huge**

"Hey your those strays for the vault, haven't seen anyone from there in years." A woman wearing a pale blue jumpsuit said with entirely too much enthusiasm. "Good to meet you! I'm Moira Brown a researcher and inventor but that doesn't seem to pay too well so I run Craterside Supply also." Before either had a chance to reply the woman now known as Moira continued. "Say, I'm working on a book and it would be great to have the foreword from an actual vault dweller. Just tell me about living underground, or what it was like to come out here for the first time, or you know what ever strikes your fancy."

Amata suddenly smirked and started to speak as Mordecai had to resist face palming as whatever she was about to say would be ridiculous, funny sure but still ridiculous. "I was sent as an ambassador from the utopia of Vault 101. Bow before my glory!"

"Oh of course your majesty, please accept this as Megaton's gift to you," Moira stops here to take the armored vault suit off the wall and hand it to Amata who simply pushes it into Kai's pack. "Might I suggest going incognito? Some people may not take kindly to your position. Oh what about him?" Moira asks pointing her thumb in Mordecai's general direction.

"He is my bodyguard and personal assistant."

Mordecai cut in here with a simple explanation, "Basically I get to do all the heavy lifting and computer hacking, naturally I have the most combat experience as well."

Moira nods in understanding, "well naturally, can't expect someone of her standing to do everything herself. Your job is very important and should be respected as such." She stopped here seeming to be in thought before continuing, "So what can I help you with?"

"We have some things that are taking up valuable space and we don't need." Mordecai said in a monotone as he stepped toward the counter and laid the sell bag on it.

"Alright let's see what we have here." Moira said as she started laying the stuff out on the counter mumbling every so often, either commenting on quality or value. "Alright so a carton of cigarettes, 7 bundles of prewar money, 5 10mm pistols, 2 .32 revolvers, and a Chinese pistol. That comes out to 186 caps, I'd prefer to swap for some of my stock though."

"Alright, what do you have?" Mordecai asked before having his arm grabbed and being led around and shown what she had available. After a bit they were back at the counter with Amata unloading Mordecai's arm load of stuff so that they could check the balance of sell and buy. In the end they wound up with 40 rounds of 5.56 ammo, 35 12 gauge shells, and 6 caps. Slipping it into his pack Mordecai gave a slight nod to Moira before turning to walk out the door.

"Before you go would you be interested in a job? I need some help with a book I'm writing, see it's going to be a wasteland survival guide and I need an assistant to research things for me. Wouldn't want the readers to get hurt because the information was wrong, that would just make them yell... at me... with really mean words." Moira said the last part with a pout that could make you want to hug her and not let go, you know like a sad dog begging for attention or a cat looking innocent while sitting in the middle of the mess it just made. The type of thing that makes you stop and go aww.

"This book could help alot of people, right? So I guess we can help." Amata replied with a slight nod, not noticing the look in Mordecai's eyes. It seems knowing what this research entailed made him not want to be part of it.

"Great! Now I think the first chapter should be about day-to-day dangers. You know stuff like where is and isn't safe to find food, the effects of radiation, and profiting from dangerous things like landmines. There are two more chapters but I'd like to get the research in the right order so I don't loose any of it. So which do you want to do first?"

Mordecai sighed before speaking, "We'll go for the food first." while thinking, 'at least that way the super duper mart will get emptied out and I can start turning it into a base right away.'

"Well food and medicine, there's an old super duper mart a bit north-east of here, you should be able to get there, search, and get back in one day if you don't wait too long before heading out."

Heading out the door they go to their house first to make sure they are properly equipped and drop off extra stuff before heading out of Megaton and taking a detour around the side of Megaton towards the south. Amata asked where they where going and Mordecai's reply was , "Free loot Amata, free loot." Using the sawed-off Mordecai quickly dispatched the three molerats that got in the way before getting to the rock. Looking around he found the crack and dug out the hidden contents, a sniper rifle with sling, a paper note, a stealthboy, 2 stimpacks, and 2 clips (10 rounds). Kai tossed the note, put one stimpack in his pocket, handed the other to Amata and loaded the rifle with one clip setting the other in his pocket. He tossed the stealthboy in his pack and slung the sniper rifle over his back before standing. "Alrighty let's get going." The trip was fairly uneventful until they eventually noticed the building in the distance.

Getting to the super duper mart they stopped creeping along the edge to make sure no one was outside. Heading over to the right door they carefully slipped inside Mordecai in the lead with his sniper rifle in hand. Mordecai waited as Amata climbed over the ledge into the "kitchen" area, once she was over he moved closer then rolled himself over it and onto his feet (AN: I hope you all know what I meant cause I'm not sure how to explain it). Crouching behind the other ledge Kai took a shot but missed the guard who shouted at another and they both came through the aisles charging towards the kitchen. A second shot from Kai took down one while a quick three shot spray from Amata's assault rifle took the other. A quick sweep through the aisle's unearthed one more that Amata took care of before checking the bathrooms finding the forth. As they came pack out they had to duck quick as shots came at them from two directions. Amata was hit in the leg and pushed herself towards the shelves for cover as Kai rolled forward to get a better shot. He took out the fifth but had put him in the second line of fire and he took a shot to the arm before adjusting his aim and hitting the sixth one. A short time later he had dug the bullet out and used a stimpack before digging Amata's out as well. Standing while Amata used a stimpack he spoke, "If the game is still right a raiding party will be coming back soon."

As if on que a voice came over the intercom, "We're back open up the storage... wait a minute something ain't right here." As the raider pauses Mordecai lifts himself on top of the shelf staying low and crawling slightly to put them in his sight. Four of them standing by the intercom with a couple large crates that looked like were taking straight of a pack brahmin's back. "Alright whoever did this come out here where I can see ya, I won't hurt ya." The raider let a sadistic chuckle before adding in a low tone, "much."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not stupid." Amata yelled back from between some shelves using how close they were as partial cover.

"Just a bitch? Go get her, the one that brings her to me gets her after I'm done." That was all it took for the other three to scatter.

Mordecai used the scope to follow one turning slightly until the raider was just out of sight of the one standing by the intercom. Taking the shot he put his clip's last bullet in the woman's temple, before swapping the empty clip for the full one. Swinging the rifle back so it was resting on it's strap again before reaching into his boot and pulling out one of the combat knives. The sound of shots made it sound like Amata had hit one, so he dropped off the shelf and tossed the knife while moving forward, sending it into the raider's arm causing him to cry out and turn directly into the path of the roundhouse kick that followed. Mordecai crouched beside the raider retrieving the combat knife and cleaning it on the raider's pant leg before putting it away. Standing he listened to the sound of Amata finishing the other raider. Looking down at the last one he spoke quietly, "Perhaps in the next life you'll think with the right head, yea?" Kai stomped on the raider's throat crushing the larnyx before turning to go find Amata.

A couple hours later they had one caravan crate filled with all the food and medicine, while the other one was in the back room with all the ammo boxes and metal boxes that had good loot. "We'll leave that stuff here and turn this place into a base eventually."

"A base? What for?"

"For protection and centralized location of course." Kai responded as he continued toward the door with Amata the crate held between them. It was awhile later that they finally reached Megaton and discovered that Moira had just received a food shipment so they loaded their reward in the crate (Crate contains: 6 dirty water, 4 stimpacks, 3 bottles of vodka, 4 blamco mac and cheese, 5 dandy boy apples, 2 salisbury steak, junk food, 16 nuka cola, 2 buffout, 4 jet, 2 mentats, 2 med-x, rad-x, blood pack, beer, bottle of scotch, 2 rad away, psycho, 3 nuka cola quantum, 3 iguana bits, Food Sanitizer) and headed to their house. Setting the crate down Amata mentioned something about taking a walk so Mordecai decided to practice with his combat knives while she was gone.

It was some time later when the door opened to a moaning sound and looking over Mordecai watched Amata stumble in and drop a bag, looking to be in pain. Standing up and walking over he speaks, "so you went and got irradiated for the resident eccentric?" Pausing here for the affirmative sound of pain before continuing, "Hurts doesn't it? Your lucky you didn't lose too much hair thats fairly common with radiation." Stopping there he picks her up bridal style and starts up the stairs. "Come on your taking a nap for now and when you wake up we'll see about getting you some food if your system will handle it." With that said he laid her down on the bed and took her pipboy off her arm, "I'm gonna borrow this for a bit perform some maintenance then add an upgrade."

Watching him head downstairs Amata didn't bother to reply she just closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Setting the pipboys in the middle of the floor he moved to the footlocker and dug his phone, toolkit, net book, and hard drive out of it bringing them over to the pipboys. "Wadsworth is there a terminal around here?"

"Here you go sir, please try not to damage it. It is the one that contains my programming backups."

"Ah yes thank you." Mordecai replied as he took the terminal from Wadsworth. Sitting down he looked through some tools to make sure he had all the ones he needed and went to work.

Deciding to take the netbook case apart first he takes the parts out and lays them into one of three piles, scraps, pipboy 1, and pipboy 2. Piles P1 and P2 each get a stick of ram and a processor, P1 also getting the netbooks bluetooth adapter. Looking at the netbook Kai grabs his tools and uses a precision knife to cut a section of seven keys off the keyboard (five for section tabs and 2 more as up and down arrows) then repeats this for another seven setting one set in each pipboy pile. Leaving the rest in the scrap pile Kai moves on to the phone setting all but the bluetooth adapter into the scrap pile while it went to the P2 pile.

Plugging the harddrive into the terminal Kai accesses the drive and finds that it is the case he had put two laptop sized solid states into. Happy about this he clones the full first drive onto the empty second then disconnects it from the terminal. As Kai take them out of the case and adds one to each pipboy pile he remembers all the media and games that was on that drive, not only would he get to enjoy his files but so would Amata. Tossing the case onto the scrap pile he opens the pipboys and starts attaching the internal parts onto their parts. It took roughly thirty minutes before Kai plugged the first one into the terminal and started working on programming, first he checked the stats section and made sure everything worked there, inadvertently discovering that stats were displayed because the pipboy could scan the user's body but could also scan nearby items to show contmination levels. Digging deeper into the info displayed Kai found what looked to be a disabled protocol called biometric lock, remembering hearing about that in the other world where Fallout was just a game series he decided being the only one able to remove it would be a good thing so he re-enabled it before moving onto inventory and seeing it was just built to remind you of everything you were carrying (AN: this is how I'll have it work unless a majority want to see the atomization/scanned into the pipboy system alot of others seem to use, in that case I would then need recomendations for ways for Amata and Mordecai to discover this).

Finally getting to Data where most of the work would be Kai started with Local and World maps combining them into one tab called maps. Using the tab this left over Kai created a Media viewer that linked to the added drive calling it Media obviously. Checking the Radio tab he added a subsection that use the bluetooth adapters to function as a two-way radio between the two. Looking at what should have been the quests he noted it was called Requests and was just a glorified to-do list where whatever people asked you to do was listed (AN: same function just more realistic than calling it quest and only lists things people specifically ask for). Getting to the Notes tab he reworked it so it would automatically make an internal copy of any holodisk inserted (AN: the game already does this with everything including paper notes, I decided to do this as a way of making quick copies incase the original needs to be left behind or someone else wants it, paper notes are just paper notes though.). Moving onto the buttons Kai rerouted the glove's dial to use the buttons instead so he could ditch the annoying glove.

Saving a backup of the programming to the terminal then setting it to write to the pipboy he cut the hole in the case to make sure the keys would fit while waiting. Once it was done Kai unplugged it and plugged it the second one repeating the process with it. Once both were done he put the cases on making sure everything fit right then testing the buttons Kai tossed the gloves in the scrap pile and continued testing the new programming. Once he was satisfied that everything worked Kai put one on his arm and stood up. Taking the scrap pile and putting it in a metal box in the corner that was the designated parts box. Turning the terminal off he picked it up and put it back where it was before then moved the toolkit to the footlocker. Satisfied that everything was put away he picked up the second pipboy and went to check on Amata so she could put it back on. 

A couple weeks passed with Mordecai and Amata taking it relatively easy aside from working on their skills and cleaning up the super duper mart. During the time they rested Mordecai introduced Amata to his original world's culture and entertainment through the files he had. Eventually though it was decided that they needed to get back on track and so they headed towards Craterside Supply almost running into people on the way. Leaning closer to Amata he spoke, "Ya know with all the time we've been here I'm just now realizing how big Megaton is. It's like god installed an expansion mod or something."

"I see what you mean this place is so much bigger than those pictures in your files." (AN: This was done to allow for more villagers as one viewer pointed out it would make sense considering how many nameless raiders there are that the villages should have more people to. With the space in Megaton the only sensible way to expand the population was to expand the town. For a visual reference go check out the Expanding Megaton Mod.)

A quick discussion with Moira about a ghost town and some landmines and they were heading north. The travel was uneventful until about half way through and encountered a walled in area that had a ton of cars. "This is the scrapyard, most of the times I played the game I'd go right past this place. I wonder if Dogmeat is here still?"

"Well if he is we're giving him a new name." It seems she found it a weird name too.

"Of course." Mordecai replied with a slight chuckle as they looked around the piles of cars to see if there were any raiders. Sneaking through the pile they approached what was apparently the scrapyard's office only to hear gunshots and growling. "Well that answers that question." Mordecai said as he approached the noises while pulling out the sawed-off. Seeing the closest one had his back turned he snuck closer before turning the head into chunks. Meanwhile Amata had unloaded a three round burst into the chest of another and Dogmeat had ripped the throat out of the third. After sympathizing with Dogmeat and telling him about Kai's missing father they asked him to come with them. Assuming the tail wagging was a yes they headed into the office to rest for a few hours before continuing.

Ok so that's it for this chapter, don't forget to review. As a special treat I have stat updates for Mordecai and Amata.

**Stats**  
><strong>Name:<strong> Mordecai Campbell( More-d-ka-i )  
><strong>Nickname: <strong>Kai ( ka-i )  
><strong>Age:<strong> 19 (Mentally 44 because of 25 years in the original world)  
><strong>Race: <strong>Caucasian, skin is tanned  
><strong>Hair Style: <strong>Bedraggled but long  
><strong>Hair Color:<strong> Black with red streaks  
><strong>Facial Hair: <strong>slight beard  
><strong>Psn Resistance: <strong>20 %**  
>Rad Resistance: <strong>8 %  
><strong>Rad Levels:<strong> 65 (estimate based on irradiated food consumption)  
><strong>Rad Poisoning?:<strong> No  
><strong>Limb damage?:<strong>  
><strong>Limb crippled?:<strong>

**Barter - **Novice**  
>Big Guns - <strong>None**  
>Energy Weapons - <strong>None**  
>Explosives - <strong>Novice**  
>Lockpick - <strong>Rookie Locksmith (Average)**  
>Medicine - <strong>Field Medic (Average)**  
>Melee - <strong>Advanced (Specialty: Blades)**  
>Repair - <strong>Veteran DIYer (Advanced Level)**  
>Science - <strong>Computer Technician (Advanced Level)**  
>Small Guns - <strong>Average**  
>Stealth - <strong>Average**  
>Speech - <strong>Novice**  
>Survival - <strong>Outdoorsman**  
>Thrown - <strong>Average ***  
>Traps - <strong>Average**  
>Unarmed - <strong>Martial Artist  
>* <em>Blade Specialty has made him learn about shuriken and throwing knives<em>

**Equipment:**  
>Headwear: Vault Security Helmet<br>Eyewear:  
>Body: Crimson Wolf Garb + Vault Security Armor<br>Belt:  
>Pack: S.O.C Sling Backpack (Black)<br>Feet: The boots from CWG  
>Hands:<br>Neckwear:  
>Pipboy 3000<br>Weapons: Sawed-off Shotgun (0 shots, in a makeshift leg sheath), Sniper Rifle (clip has 5 shots, slung across back), 10 mm pistol (clip has 12 shots, tucked into side of belt), 2 combat knives (one tucked in each boot)  
><strong>Inventory: (Between pack and cargo pants I estimate being able to carry about 30lbs. of stuff)<strong>  
>In the S.O.C Sling Backpack: 2 frag grenades, crowbar, 20 shotgun shells, stealth boy<br>In pocket on hoodie: Keys on keyring (AN: any keys grabbed eventually get added to this with the other world ones, so if he picks a key up and you don't see it listed that's why), House Key  
>In Pants pockets: 7 bobbypins, screwdriver, 4 stimpacks, 2 10mm clips (24 shots), 6 shotgun shells, one sniper rifle clip (0 .308 rounds)<p>

**Traits:**  
>Crimson Wolf Skill Set – the memories and skills of your original life have been added to the ones from this life, giving you a wider variety of skills and knowledge to works with. Advanced Computer repair and programming, artistic talent, strategist, moderate firearm skill, DIY enthusiast, survival training, blade expert, freerunner, martial artist, average stealth training, average lockpicking skill.<br>Fictional Weapon Fanatic – in your original life you studied the weapons of your favorite fictional characters, commiting the designs to memory, figuring out what you'd need to make them and if they could be used as actual weapons.  
><strong>Perks:<strong>  
>None yet<p>

**Notes:**  
>Crimson Wolf Garb - this outfit is a Crimson Wolf Custom Design and consists or a pair of black cargo pants with a custom added red flame pattern on the legs (similar to Jin's pants in Tekken 4), a black tight fitting long sleeve shirt made of three layers one a thermal material to regulate temperature, the second a kevlar weave for abit of protection, and the outer layer an underarmor brand shirt sewn on to hide the other two. Over this shirt is a red with black trim sleeveless hoodie. The hood is customized to help shade the face and hide the eyes similar to the ones in Assassins Creed, the inside was also customized to hold a mp3 player. Finishing it off are a pair of custom black boots, made to be sturdy and comfortable.<p>

**Stats**  
><strong>Name:<strong> Amata Almodovar ( A-ma-ta )  
><strong>Age:<strong> 19  
><strong>Race: <strong>Hispanic  
><strong>Hair Style: <strong>Wendy the Welder  
><strong>Hair Color:<strong> Black  
><strong>Psn Resistance: <strong>20 %**  
>Rad Resistance: <strong>8 %**  
>Rad Levels:<strong> 65 (estimate based on irradiated food consumption)  
><strong>Rad Poisoning?:<strong> No  
><strong>Limb damage?:<strong>  
><strong>Limb crippled?:<strong>

**Barter - **Average**  
>Big Guns - <strong>None**  
>Energy Weapons - <strong>None**  
>Explosives - <strong>None**  
>Lockpick - <strong>Locksmith (Advanced)**  
>Medicine - <strong>None**  
>Melee - <strong>Novice**  
>Repair - <strong>None**  
>Science - <strong>Novice**  
>Small Guns - <strong>Average**  
>Stealth - <strong>Average**  
>Speech - <strong>Advanced**  
>Survival - <strong>Boyscout (Novice)**  
>Thrown - <strong>Average**  
>Traps - <strong>Novice**  
>Unarmed - <strong>Brawler (Novice)

**Equipment:**  
>Headwear: Vault Security Helmet<br>Eyewear:  
>Body: Vault Jumpsuit + Vault Security Armor<br>Belt: vault issued belt  
>Pack:<br>Feet: Vault issued boots  
>Hands:<br>Neckwear:  
>Pipboy 3000<br>Weapons: 10 mm pistol (clip has 12 bullets), Assault Rifle (clip has 10 shots)  
><strong>Inventory: <strong>  
>Pockets: 2 10mm clips (24 rounds), 7 bobby pins, screwdriver, 5.56 clip (24 shots), 40 5.56 rounds, 4 stimpacks<p>

**Traits:**  
>Previous Life: Master Thief - The innate skill shown for stealth and lockpicking in someone who shouldn't have reason to use them let alone be good at them can only be explained as skills retained from a previous life.<br>(This second trait is undecided, please feel free to recommend something)  
><strong>Perks:<strong>  
>None yet<p>

**Notes:**


	5. To GNR we go

So between a guide, playing on my cousin's PS3 version, and finally getting the PC version working again, having it fail, work again, and being worried about loosing my computer. So after over a year of nothing, working on a different story, and still not having a job I finally bring you... Chapter 4!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own fallout 3 or anything else I reference or use concepts from, the only exception being Mordecai.****

**To GNR we go!**

Getting up and heading back outside they picked through the bodies to see what loot could be found (pack of cigarettes, 16 10mm rounds, 2 10mm pistols, 2 frag grenades, 50 flamer fuel) before putting it in Kai's pack and moving towards the northern side of the scrapyard. Poking around the piles Amata discovered a locked ammo box and grabbed the handle carrying it along before handing it off to Mordecai who switched to his 10mm so he was able to keep a grip on the box. Heading further north with Frisket (which Amata decided was Dogmeat's new name after discovering Mordecai's stash of Reboot files) leading the way they came close to Minefield. Taking the long away around towards the hill in back they snuck up the ledge staying low.

Mordecai switched to the sniper rifle and checked the ruins Arkansas hid in, he couldn't afford to be seen or miss the shot so he had to be careful. Lining up the shot he moved his head back to look around one more time before looking at the back of Arkansas' head and pulling the trigger. "Someone up there must really like me," he muttered as he put the sniper rifle away after watching the old bugger drop. Grabbing the box and heading back down the hill and down towards the backside of Minefield. "Amata take Frisket with you and start tossing rocks at some of these mines. They could be sold but I don't want to risk our limbs and lives trying to disarm them."

"What are you going to do?" She asked as she started gathering rocks.

Mordecai hefted a fairly big rock that could almost be called a boulder before lining it up in the middle of the trail. "First this is going down the path to clear it and then I'm heading up that tower to see what he had up there. After that we'll go to the playground like Moira wanted then loot the houses." Letting go of the rock it rolled down the path setting off the mines as it went. A lot of beeping filled the air before switching to explosions and when the dust settled Mordecai strolled down the path over a rubble pile careful to avoid any mines that may still be there and headed up the first set of stairs.

Noticing the rifle laying on the ground instead of up with the body he picked it up. "Shit lack of repairs and then a fall like that? It's only good for parts now... although that's better considering my limited amount of space." Taking it upstairs with him he laid it on the bed before setting the ammo box down beside it before going to unlock the one's Arkansas had. A couple minutes later and he had all the ammo in one box and brought over by the other one. Some more time and he had the other unlocked and both open ready to be loaded full. The surgical tubing, cherry bomb, and medical brace going in the old one while he stripped the parts off the Sniper rifle and put them in the one with the ammo. The key going into a pocket while the food and nuka cola went into his pack. Picking up the ammo boxes he headed down and made his way into the playground and waited for Amata to finish setting off most of the frag mines.

Once the sounds of the explosions had calmed down he looked up to see Amata and Frisket heading towards him. Setting the ammo cans down on the merry-go-round. "Alright we'll leave these here for now since they're full. We'll go through the houses and grab what's useful although that means I'll probably have to make another makeshift cart to move it all." Mordecai paused here to sigh before continuing, "it would be easier if I could fix a truck but we haven't come across one yet let alone all the parts I'd need."

He told Frisket to stay with the cans before heading into one of the houses, Zane if the faded name on the mailbox was right, they started sweeping through the rooms to make sure it was clear before they split up and started looting Mordecai taking the upstairs while Amata headed downstairs to start rounding everything up in the front room. Kai entered the kid's room first rounding up anything in good condition and putting it in the toy box before dragging that out of the room into the hall. Heading into another room and grabbing anything good then moving it to the box before repeating this with the last room. Finished with the upstairs he took the box down and loaded the stuff Amata found into it.

When they finally got the box out to the merry-go-round Mordecai looked at Amata. "Take Frisket and search the next house I need to start finding parts for the cart." She nodded and headed off with Frisket while he went the other way to start scavenging parts. As Mordecai scavenged parts and finished the cart Amata and Frisket had gone through the houses and brought the loot out. There where now four toy boxes and two ammo cans full of stuff needing to be moved. It took them the last two hours of daylight they had to get everything loaded and then move the cart back to the scrapyard.

They spent the next two weeks in the scrapyard. Amata kept herself occupied either watching videos or practising her aim. Meanwhile Kai was using all his knowledge of repair and vehicles in general to get a truck working. He had all but given up on finding one when he saw it nestled between two burnt-out bus carcasses. In the two weeks they had he worked from sunup to sundown, cleaning, repairing, re purposing car parts to work in the truck, he'd even gone out to the big rig by the gates to grab some of the better engine parts. Finally a full fourteen days after getting back to the Scrapyard he finished it by adding the four tires with the best tread and correct size.

The next morning they loaded their loot into the back of the truck, Frisket jumping up to lay on top of the pile. As Mordecai sat in the driver seat he was glad to see that the key was laying on the dash. Crossing his fingers he put the key in and turned on the ignition. Thankfully it started right up and they were on their way. Making it back to Megaton they cashed in the quest with Moira and not having a mine Mordecai instead told her about ways he knew of to detonate or disarm them safely. Before leaving they accepted the Mirelurk one and then headed home to get some sleep.

Waking up they discussed what to do and decided that first on the agenda was to teach Amata how to drive the truck. Once that was done they went about spending time moving all their stuff into the Super Duper Mart. Finally they had the last load and Amata was going to take it and spend the next day or two setting up. So while she was gone Kai wasted the days away sitting in Moriarty's Saloon learning Moriarty's schedule. He had no intention of paying for the information nor did he really need it, but having it would be good in case anybody asked and who knows what other information he could find might be useful.

One incident on his last day was rather amusing though; he had been drinking whiskey and just ordered a second bottle. Sniffing it as he always did revealed a foul smell so with a deliberate grimace he set it aside and ordered another. This was repeated for another three bottles before he checked the time on his pipboy and loudly announced he was going to talk to Simms. Collecting the bottles of piss tainted whiskey he walked out looking back just long enough to see Moriarty looking ready to shit his pants. Hey it's not like he was lying, he just didn't mention Harden was the Simms he was going to see.

Walking out the front gate he noticed that not only was Billy Creel watching Harden and Maggie as they played fetch with Frisket. But evidently Sheriff Simms had stepped out to watch for a couple minutes too. Not one to pass up an opportunity to possibly get Moriarty in trouble he walked over to the Sheriff. "Afternoon sheriff, taking a break?"

"Yep, no one is overly drunk, Jericho is still sleeping off his last hang over, and according to Cromley Sunday is the only day he won't preach about Atom. So mind telling me why your holding four bottles of open whiskey?"

"Ah! You haven't heard then? It's the newest brand of booze up at Moriarty's Saloon. I believe he was thinking of calling it 'Whiskey a la Piss'." Kai spoke with a falsely happy tone as he held one out so the Sheriff could smell it.

"Damn that's nasty... what's he doing pissing in the still?"

"Either that or the bottles themselves."

"Alright I guess that's the end of my break. I need to get these over to evidence, then I'll have to investigate Moriarty and his saloon." Taking the bottles from him Simms headed back into the city then into his house.

Kai was thankful for how many people were in there houses today because it meant no one saw him freerunning through the back route to the saloon. When he finally made it to the saloon he picked the back door and slipped in. Careful not to cause any noise he checked the cabinet for Moriarty's password then unlocked the terminal. Extending a cable from the pipboy he plugged it into the terminal and started a full copy. It was going well until hearing the front door open and Simms start a heated conversation with Moriarty. The terminal blinked saying it was done so he didn't bother to try to listen instead detaching the pipboy and sneaking back out.

It was the next day that he found out that Moriarty became enraged and attacked Simms. It was Gob's timely intervention that saved Simms and thus Gob was given the saloon. He told Amata about it when she got back then they went and got the letter from Lucy. Once Amata had the letter they got in the truck and headed towards the DC ruins. Unfortunately they couldn't see a path to take the truck into the ruins so they parked in one of the ruined buildings.

Making sure the building was secure they headed over the rubble towards were GNR was. Going over the rubble while being slower movement wise actually got them where they were faster because there was no stopping to fight. Moving down into the place they stopped at they drank some water before continuing forward. Heading around the corner Mordecai stopped mere inches from running into the power armored blonde known as Sarah Lyons. Lyons started blushing upon noticing how close Mordecai had got.

Mordecai noticing Lyons' blush decided to find out whether it was because of him or embarrassment from not noticing them earlier. "Hi there, I'm Mordecai, these are Amata and Frisket. So what's a beautiful blonde doing running around in super mutant infested ruins?"

The blush apparently was because of him because it darkened as she stepped back. "I'm Sarah Lyons with the Brotherhood of Steel. These mutants are attacking an area under our protection and we're here to push them back. Now what are two civilians and a dog doing here?"

"Ah we're heading to GNR, rumour is that Three Dog will be able to help us find my dad."

"I suppose you can come with us since we're going to the same place... but don't go getting yourselves killed and don't get in the way either." Trudging through the labrynthian streets killing any super mutants they come across, (not bothering to loot in order to keep up with the brotherhood) they eventually make it to the GNR courtyard.

AN: It's a bit short I know but I wasn't in much of a writing mood recently and it was long overdue.


End file.
